User talk:JediRogue/Mafia/Day 3
MEDIC! RandomTime 20:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) no one talk until i finish fixing the page.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:06, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ok you can talk. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:55, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :I see dead people, and I mourn for my vase... My preciousss... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::In The Sixth Sense, if you're dead, you can't see other dead people. /referencefail - ' Ad Victoriam' 01:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::ah, it was good while it lasted. Two questions. One; as a dead Mafia member, can I still speak with Mafia members? I can't find any rule on it on the main page. And secondly, how can the Item Ritualist hold ashes if he's dead? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:12, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Whoa! and we slept through this? o.0 [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 09:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::The targets were outside of everyone else's aggro bubbles, silly. If you felt aggro, it was too late. (is done ghosting now) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:39, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::See what happens when you dont make with the lynching!? And btw - owned Jioruiji - dont mess with da cobalt xP-- - (Talk/ ) 18:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) anyone got any info on anything? RandomTime 21:59, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Something I've noticed... Have you noticed that all these mafia games are less fun now? Warwick's is pretty much dead and in this one, people just check in once in a while to bandwagon someone and most discussions are just me saying "LYCNH XXXX PRZ I RLY NED, I HERD WE SHUD LINCH". Look at the talk pages of Shadowcrest's last mafia tbh. So let's find another Party game and make this the last mafia game we play until some other time in the future. ♥Misfate♥ 14:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :I just barely talk because I'm barely here anymore. 18:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've been noticing the same thing Misfate. One of the main reasons I haven't pushed my game through... no one seems interested anymore. I find it quite funny, because I forgot to watch list day 3, and completely forgot about this game with how busy I've been with the holiday, and inventory coming up at work, ect. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 01:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::I totally forgot this existed. Lots of people just died. Anyone else think it's funny that ''Misfate is complining it turned into "LYCNH XXXX PRZ I RLY NED, I HERD WE SHUD LINCH"? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:59, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I noticed its dusk now and no1 voted 0.o lynch Randomtime for he has random in his name and therefore is the most random of all random people 0.o [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 15:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Entrea spelled "complain" wrong. ♥Misfate♥ 04:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Lynch Lukyboy - for lynching me RandomTime 20:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Anyone else getting sleepy? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 08:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Just for the hell of it *jumps on the lynch Luckyboy bandwagon* I think Mafia has truly died. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 16:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Technicly he didnt lynch me =o [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] [[User talk:Lukyboy|''talk]] 16:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the wiki's mafia phase is dead. Lynch Luckyboy. And because this game is boring and I don't care about keeping my role secret: forcevote:Luckyboy to Luckyboy. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oi the day ended 4 days ago, you cant lynch meh [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:50, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The day hasn't "ended" yet, it's just supposed to have ended. And I know there's not enough people left to lynch anyone at this point, so I may as well have some fun. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::(edit conflict) Oi, he has a point... Lynch Jedi for not ending the day 4 days ago. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 16:54, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::/agree. '''Lynch Jedi. forcevote:CorrectJeans to Jedi' [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:55, 14 July 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Having fun is alright but you cant just go rupture the time-space continueum to lynch me, and you both didn't lynch me cuz you spelled my name wrong :x [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:58, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Bad Lukyboy, deleting comments on accident. And it's not my fault your name is so hard to read what it says. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:03, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::My bad :x [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think the mafia games might just need some rest :P. I dont know how long...but if theres another game that might do it some good...--Varon Searer 15:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Lynch Jedi. ♥Misfate♥ 00:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::::No Lynch I'm aware that the game died, but I'm not giving it up without a fight. BTW, I'm back from China. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 03:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::You are already voting for Jedi since Entrea made you forcevote for Jedi. Also, how was China? ♥Misfate♥ 05:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Bump ... ♥Misfate♥ 04:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd get called out for necromancy if this was a forum thread. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Topic isn't too old. ♥Misfate♥ 17:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::There's a notice on the main mafia page announcing the game is on hold until school starts. lol —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::The day started over a month ago, and the last comment was about half a month ago, so I would say it's pretty safe this wouldn't be on the first page. If this was a thread, of course. :::''Anyway, let me know when school starts, Jedi. I don't go to school, so I've got no idea when to continue being dead here. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:59, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::My school starts 2 days late: 27th of August. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) QQ. ♥Misfate♥ 01:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Jedi plays WoW now, Misfate. She doesn't have time for us. You can consider this game closed. 01:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::She's all grown-up, now. She can't afford to hang out with kids like us anymore, it's just not "cool". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:44, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think we all just outplayed the mafia scene. It was really fun with the first few games, then the whole idea just got tiresome in my opinion... people ended up with less time to spend here and there, and it all just fell apart. It was fun while it lasted, but I doubt to see it return. :/ -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 03:06, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I'm game when someone figures out the "next big thing". But yeh, after enough games with the same people (in Mafia), you tend to be biased when it gets to lynching time... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 19:26, 6 October 2008 (UTC)